This invention relates to cargo containers for use in pickup truck beds.
Bed liners that protect the bed of a pickup truck from being damaged by cargo carried in the bed are known. However, such liners leave the cargo exposed to the elements and to easy access for theft. Pickup bed covers, such as hard and soft tonneau covers and hard-shell caps, are also known. Such covers can protect cargo from direct exposure to the elements and decrease accessability to the cargo for theft. However, such covers do not typically protect the bed of a pickup truck from damage by the cargo, and must be removed and stored when the height of the cargo exceeds the height of the cover from the floor of the bed. For many covers, such as hard-shell caps, removal and storage can be time consuming and otherwise inconvenient.
In accordance with the invention, a weather resistant, collapsible container is provided for a truck bed. In one embodiment, the collapsible container includes a weather resistant, flexible envelope, a first frame, a second frame, a first support member, a second support member, a third support member and a fourth support member.
The envelope has a collapsed state wherein the container is in a stored position and an extended state wherein the container defines a substantially box shaped enclosure. The envelope includes a first end, a second end, a first side wall extending from the first end to the second end, a second side wall extending from the first end to the second end opposite the first side wall, and a bottom wall extending from the first side wall to the second side wall and bordered by the first and second ends. Each of the first and second side walls has a midpoint located at approximately half the distance between the first and second ends with the envelope in the extended state.
The first frame is engaged with the first end to maintain the first end in a predetermined shape in both the collapsed state and the extended state. The second frame is engaged with the second end to maintain the second end in a predetermined shape in both the collapsed state and the extended state.
The first support member is connected with a length of the first side wall extending from the first end toward the midpoint of the first side wall. The first support member extends less than half the distance between the first and second ends with envelope in the extended state. The first support member is pivotable relative to the first frame. The second support member is connected with a length of the first side wall extending from the second end toward the midpoint of the first side wall. The second support member extends less than half the distance between the first and second ends with envelope in the extended state. The second support member is pivotable relative to the first support member and the second frame. The third support member is connected with a length of the second side wall extending from the first end toward the midpoint of the second side wall. The third support member extends less than half the distance between the first and second ends with envelope in the extended state. The third support member is pivotable relative to the first frame. The fourth support member is connected with a length of the second side wall extending from the second end toward the midpoint of the second side wall. The fourth support member extends less than half the distance between the first and second ends with envelope in the extended state. The fourth support member is pivotable relative to the third support member and the second frame.
In the extended state the envelope is supported by the first and second frames and the first, second, third and fourth support members to define the substantially box shaped enclosure, and in the collapsed state the envelope is folded, with the first frame, the first, second, third and fourth support members, and the second frame arranged in a stacked relationship.
Preferably, at least one first fastener is engaged with the first frame to fix the collapsible container to the truck bed. In one embodiment, at least one second fastener is engaged with the second end of the envelope and connectable with the truck bed to maintain the envelope in the extended state.
In one embodiment, the collapsible container further includes a first pocket, a second pocket, a third pocket and a fourth pocket. The first pocket is connected with the length of the first side wall extending from the first end toward the midpoint of the first side wall. The first pocket receives the first support member to connect the first support member to the first side wall. The second pocket is connected with the length of the first side wall extending from the second end toward the midpoint of the first side wall. The second pocket receives the second support member to connect the second support member to the first side wall. The third pocket is connected with the length of the second side wall extending from the first end toward the midpoint of the second side wall. The third pocket receives the third support member to connect the third support member to the second side wall. The fourth pocket is connected with the length of the second side wall extending from the second end toward the midpoint of the second side wall. The fourth pocket receives the fourth support member to connect the fourth support member to the second side wall.
In one embodiment, the envelope of the collapsible container further includes an upper wall, opposite to the bottom wall, extending from the first side wall to the second side wall and bordered by the first and second ends.
In one embodiment, the upper wall has a first position wherein the height of the envelope is above the height of the truck bed, and a second position wherein the height of the envelope is approximately equal to the height of the truck bed. The container further includes at least one pole connected to the upper wall of the envelope to maintain the upper wall in the first position.
In one embodiment, a collapsible container for a truck bed includes a weather resistant, flexible envelope, a first frame, a second frame, at least one first support member, and at least one second support member. The envelope has a collapsed state wherein the container is in a stored position and an extended state wherein the container defines a substantially box shaped enclosure. The envelope includes a first end, a second end, a first side wall extending from the first end to the second end, a second side wall extending from the first end to the second end opposite the first side wall, and a bottom wall extending from the first side wall to the second side wall and bordered by the first and second ends. The first frame is engaged with the first end to maintain the first end in a predetermined shape in both the collapsed state and the extended state. The second frame is engaged with the second end to maintain the second end in a predetermined shape in both the collapsed state and the extended state. The first support member is connected with a length of the first side wall that is less than half the distance between the first and second ends with envelope in the extended state. The first support member is pivotable relative to the first and second frames. The second support member is connected with a length of the second side wall that is less than half the distance between the first and second ends with envelope in the extended state. The second support member is pivotable relative to the first and second frames. In the extended state the envelope is supported by the first and second frames and the first and second support members to define the substantially box shaped enclosure, and in the collapsed state the envelope is folded with the first frame, the first and the second support members, and the second frame arranged in a stacked relationship.
In one embodiment, the collapsible container further includes a first pocket and a second pocket. The first pocket is connected with the length of the first side wall. The first pocket receives the first support member to connect the first support member to the first side wall. The second pocket is connected with the length of the second side wall. The second pocket receives the second support member to connect the second support member to the second side wall.